Snowmobiles are designed to operate on different kinds of snow-covered surfaces. A snowmobile traveling on soft snow often begins to sink in the snow until the footrests begin to contact the snow. Once the footrests begin to contact the snow, increasingly more of the weight of the snowmobile is transferred from the tracks to the footrests, as a result of which, the tracks begin to lose traction with the snow. It is therefore desirable to design the footrests to prevent or reduce this loss of traction between the tracks and the snow when travelling on soft snow-covered surfaces. It is also desirable to have the footrests be strong and easily assembled and disassembled for maintenance, repairs and replacement.